Completamente distintos
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Las cosas a veces no salen como las planeamos, a veces nosotros no controlamos nuestros sentimientos, al revés, ellos nos controlan a nosotros, sentimientos que nos pueden hacer enamorarnos incluso de nuestro peor enemigo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, a mí no me pagan por esto.

**Este fic participa para el reto "Una imagen, una historia" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

En este reto me ha tocado hacer un fic en el que pasase lo que sale en esta imagen: tumblr_lo1p8jsI9F1qgdz7e.j pg (juntando espacios) de **ile_o **propuesta por Maye Malfter. El mínimo de palabras son 1000 y, sin contar notas, canciones y demases, tiene 1024.

* * *

_Y todo en lo que te basas,_

_Todo lo que puedes fingir_

_Te dejará por la mañana y te encontrará en el día_

_ (Andrew Belle, In my veins)_

* * *

_Un segundo, tan solo bajó la guardia un segundo y ese imbécil de Potter le pisoteó por completo ¿Qué se había creído el traidor a la sangre ese? ¿Pensó que le podía hacer quedar mal? Se equivocaba por completo. Sí, él había marcado el primer punto, pero los partidos de quidditch no acababan hasta que alguien conseguía coger la snitch. Draco Malfoy podía ser creído, altivo, soberbio y algo pedante, pero no era tonto; sabía que el juego no había acabado, de hecho había empezado en ese mismo instante. Tenían siete años por delante, Draco tendría tiempo de sobra para ganar el partido. No solo no dejaría al descubierto los aros, además él cogería la snitch._

* * *

_Detente y observa_

_Empiezas a preguntarte por qué estás aquí y no allí_

_Y darías cualquier cosa para conseguir lo justo_

_Pero lo justo no es lo que realmente necesitas_

_¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo?_

_ (OneRepublic, Stop and stare)_

* * *

Es él el que está al otro lado del espejo; está más pálido que de costumbre, el sudor baja por los descolocados mechones de su pelo hasta llegar a su frente, los ojos le brillan con terror y no queda ni rastro de la sonrisa altiva que solía adornar su cara. Pero es él.

Ya no está seguro de querer ser mortífago; es algo demasiado duro, demasiado inhumano se atrevería a decir; sus ideales son los mismos que antes de tener la marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, y Dumbledore le cae igual o peor que antes, pero no está preparado para matarle, no está preparado para matar a nadie. Pero ya no hay forma de retroceder.

Tampoco está seguro de lo que siente por Potter. Hay envidia, sin duda; porque siempre se lleva toda la atención; porque se las da de modesto héroe y no cree que sea ni una cosa ni la otra; porque todos le creen un gran mago, pero él sabe lo que realmente es: un inútil que se esconde tras las espaldas de verdaderos magos. Él no es mucho mejor tampoco, al fin y al cabo está recibiendo ayuda para realizar su primera misión para el lado oscuro.

Sin embargo hay veces que sus sentimientos van más allá de la envidia y el creciente odio. En algunos momentos se descubre mirándole fijamente, o maldiciendo a la pequeña de los Weasley sin motivo aparente. Pero hay un motivo, desde luego que lo hay, un motivo que le saca de sus casillas, un motivo que, de saberlo sus padres, deshonraría a toda su familia; sin duda Draco preferiría que ese motivo no existiese; pocas cosas le ponen de peor humor que despertarse con la imagen de su rubia cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Potter, una imagen que debería asquearle y, sin embargo le gusta.

No está seguro de cuando empezó todo eso, no sabe cuándo empezó a cambiar el odio por la atracción y las palabras llenas de creciente desagrado por miradas escondidas esperando no ser descubiertas.

Lo único que sabe es que no puede permitirse sentir eso, se lo repite una y otra vez frente al espejo, pensando que si lo dice muchas veces acabará convenciéndose a sí mismo de ello. Harry Potter es el elegido, el niño que venció al Señor Tenebroso, su madre era sangre sucia y, junto con su padre, se enfrentó varias veces al Seño Tenebroso, y sobre todo Potter es un mestizo que rechazó su mano y decidió caminar hombro con hombro con un Weasley y una sangre sucia, un chico con afán de protagonismo pero que pondría su vida en juego solo por salvar a sus amigos y a todo aquel que le apoya; Draco Malfoy es un sangre limpia, las creencias de sus padres se convirtieron en las suyas propias desde corta edad, creencias que desprecian a los sangre sucia y demuestran la superioridad de los sangre pura sobre todo lo demás.

Draco es consciente de todas las diferencias que tienen y lo acepta; su mente acepta que sus sueños y fantasías seguirán siendo eso, simples imaginaciones. Aunque a veces la mente no es lo único que marca la diferencia, y este caso no es una excepción, los sentimientos, esos que no hacen caso a creencias, sexo o linaje, también juegan un papel importante.

Escucha pasos que consiguen sacarle de sus pensamientos, se da la vuelta, alarmado, lo que menos le apetece ahora es que alguien interrumpa su soledad, aunque hubiese preferido que le molestase cualquier otra persona que no fuera Potter. En cuanto le ves la rabia se hace notar sobre todo lo demás y la maldición imperdonable sale de tu varita sin que apenas te des cuenta. La esquiva, y no tarda en lanzar una maldición desconocida para el primogénito de los Malfoy, la rapidez del contraataque toma por sorpresa al rubio que no tiene oportunidad de moverse si quiera. Las cosas pasan demasiado despacio por la mente de Draco; siente su cuerpo caer contra el suelo encharcado, pero no le duele; consigue levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para verse rodado de sangre, tarda en darse cuenta de que es la suya propia. Y todo se vuelve oscuro. No ve, sin embargo oye voces amortiguadas que en realidad son gritos furiosos, a duras penas consigue identificar la voz del profesor Snape. Después, sin poder evitarlo se deja caer en la inconsciencia.

La oscuridad no se va, pero de vez en cuando oye voces y, aunque no las entiende, sabe que eso es un síntoma de su mejora. Durante el tiempo en el que está inconsciente tiene tiempo suficiente para reflexionar y tomar decisiones; llega a la conclusión de que, sea lo que sea que siente por él, va a olvidarse de Potter, porque su orgullo vale mucho más que cualquier sentimiento indefinido que sienta hacia el Gryffindor, y prefiere dejar de jugar el partido a seguir permitiendo que le marque tantos. Y porque en primero se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a dejar que Potter le pisoteara y ese sentimiento parecido al amor consiguió que volviese a bajar la guardia. Y sabe que será lo mejor, porque son completamente distintos; porque si en una guerra no hay sitio para el amor aún menos entre bandos contrarios. Y porque están decididos a tomar senderos opuestos en el recorrido de la vida. Y, aunque le cueste, Draco Malfoy tendrá que olvidarse de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿SOIS CONSCIENTES DE LO QUE ME HA COSTADO ESCRIBIR ESTO? Pues mucho, sabedlo xD. Es difícil escribir algo basado en una idea que no te gusta y a mí no me gustan los Drarrys, pero bueno, me haya salido mejor o peor he cumplido.

¿Piedras? ¿Piedras? ¿En serio no me vais a tirar piedras? Seh, lo haréis ¿Y Reviews? Porfaaaaaaaa yo quiero un review.


End file.
